Joking Around
Joking Around Is The Twentyfourth Episode of Season 1 Plot Eric goes evil with pranks and Stevie,Lois,and Liz chase after him,all while a famous actor comes to the track. Meanwhile Gracie Makes a memory book as she is sent off Sea The Next Day Peter develops a crush on Abby Trivia *Gracie leaves in this episoede,and returns in Drew Kart Part 2 *The main plot is similar to iGet Pranky from iCarly. Script (The track,Peter,Liz,Lois,Some kids,and Abby are racing) Eric:Dude! Remember when you said to take a break from life and just laugh? Stevie:Yeah...why? Eric:I'm going to take your nutty advice! (Everyone stops driving) Gracie:(Comes in) Hey guys! I'm leaving for a vacation! I just wanted to let you guys know,I won't be here for a while. Eric:WHAT?! Stevie:WHAT?! Peter:WHAT?! Liz:WHAT?! Lois:No way! Abby:WHAT?! Gracie:Yeah.. Sorry.. parents.. Eric:You aren't going anywhere. (Tackles her) Gracie:Agh! Stevie:(Takes a picture) Gracie:That could be in my book. Bye guys.. Parents:Gracie,come on. We gotta pack (Gracie leaves) Eric:HA!! HA HA! TAKE A BREAK AND LAUGH! (Walks off laughing) NO MATTER HOW BAD THINGS ARE! Stevie:(Hugs Lois) I knew she was your best friend.. Lois:Atleast I have you.. (Kisses him) Everyone:YUCK! Lois:Shucks up! Lois:I'll be at the pool. (Lois leaves) Peter:Hey Stevie. You want to do something fun with me and Liz? Stevie:Sure,what did you have in mind? Peter:We were gonna play some Connect Four then w- Stevie:That stuff's for babies! I have a game plan! Liz:Let's go! (Liz leaves the track and falls) Peter:Liz!? Stevie:What the?! (Tries to leave but is hit) Peter:Stevie?! Eric:HA! YOU FELL FOR MY WALL TRICK! Stevie:What the?! (Gracie's house) Gracie:And the time we first fought the pool boys... Good times.. (She puts a picture in the book) Gracie:Lets check on the alliance! (She logs onto facebook and sees a comment by the famous (Not in real life) Daniel Patterson) Gracie:DANIEL PATTERSON?! ACTOR,RACER,AWESOMNER! I gotta call Eric! (The track) Eric:Yeah? HEH HEH. (Gracie's house) Gracie:DANIEL PATTERSON IS COMING TO THE TRACK! (The track,Screams are heard) Stevie:Hey..hey Gracie! I heard (Liz yells ERIC!) Daniel Patterson is coming to (Peter yells NO! DON'T DO IT!) the tra- (Eric laughs) ck. Gracie:Yeah. He is! (The track) Stevie:Well,tha- (Eric laughs) AHH!! GOTTA GO GRACIE! (Hangs up) Stevie:Dude! You are going too far with the laughs! Eric:No one can't stop THIS! (Runs off) Liz:We gotta stop him! Stevie:Yeah! Lois:YEAH! (They chase after him) Peter:Wait! Guys! (Sighs) Abby:Hey Peter! Peter:Hey Abby. Abby:What's wrong? Peter:I'm weak! Abby:You aren't weak! You're just...unique! Peter:Why are you even here? Abby:I came to wash some karts! (Goes to the garage) Peter:(Whispers to himself) I think I have a crush.. Abby:Huh? Peter:Hey..um.. Abby:..? Peter:You want to go to the park? Abby:Sure! (City) Eric:YOU'LL NEVER GET ME! Liz,Stevie,and Lois:Get him!! (Chases him) Eric:FACE THE POWER O- Gracie:I finished it! (Holds up her book) Eric:(Runs into the book and fall) Gracie:Eric?! Eric:I'm still sad that Dongo's gone.. Stevie:YES! HE'S BACK! (The track) Daniel P.:Anybody here? Hello? The gang except Peter:DANIEL PATTERSON! Daniel P.:That's me! Eric:Oy..Let's play some racing karties. (Is still dizzy) (They all race) (The park) Peter:Abby,I think I'm in love with.. (Gets a text from Stevie) Abby:Huh? Peter:DANIEL PATTERSON!! (Runs to the track) Abby:You'll be mine one day.. ONE DAY! (The Dock) Gracie:Bye everyone.. Eric:Bye.. Lois:We'll miss you.. Stevie:Make sure to kill Free Willy! Liz:Stevie! Peter:Stay cool! Daniel P.:I like trains. (Gracie sails away) (Everyone starts crying) Jeremy:Hey guys. She returns in a few more episodes. Wait.. Why am I here? TIME PARADOX! TIME PARADO- (Blows up) (End Credits) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes